Fairy Tale I - Growing Pains
A Fairy Tale Part I - Growing Pains is a quest following Lost City, being set in Zanaris, the fairies' world and RuneScape's moon. It revolves around the Fairy Queen's encounter with a dangerous tanglefoot and her replacement, the Fairy Godfather. Official description Walkthrough * Jungle Potion is only required if clean volencia moss is a requested item during the quest |items = * Dramen/Lunar staff * Secateurs (toolbelt will not work) * Three or four random items assigned individually for each player (list of possible items below) Recommended: * Active lodestones in Ardougne, Catherby, Canifis, Draynor Village, Falador, Varrock and Yanille * Explorer's ring 3 or 4 * Wicked Hood (cosmic altar teleports inside Zanaris) * Druid pouches (to avoid getting hurt by the ghasts in the Mort Myre Swamp) * Clan vexillum (faster teleport to dark wizard tower and Malignius Mortifier) |kills = Tanglefoot (level 68) }} Growing Pains To start the quest you must first talk to Martin the Master Gardener in the Draynor village square. He tells you about the rampant drop in crop yield all over RuneScape and wants your help to locate the source of this problem. You need to talk to five members of the Group of Advanced Gardeners (G. A. G.), besides Martin. (If you are not sure how many gardeners you have talked to, open up the quest guide and it will tell you if you have spoken to enough farmers) You can choose any of the gardeners near the farming patches (allotments, bushes, hops, trees, etc.) around RuneScape. G. A. G. If you have a tree planted, you MAY need to clear it before the topic related to the quest will show up. The easiest gardeners to reach are the following: * Kragen, allotment patch north of Ardougne, near the Ardougne lodestone * Selena, hops patch in the center of Yanille (can use Yanille lodestone) * Torrell, bush patch south of Ardougne (very close to the Ardougne Monastery teleport) * Garth, fruit tree patch in Brimhaven * Praistan Ebola, spirit tree patch in Brimhaven * Dantaera, allotment patch north of Catherby * Ellena, fruit tree patch east of Catherby * Francis, hops patch on Entrana * Elstan, allotment patch south of Falador (via Explorer's ring 3/4) * Heskel, tree patch in Falador Park * Frizzy Skernip, south of the Falador cabbage patch and north of the spirit tree patch in Port Sarim. * Fayeth, east of the Combat Academy * Vasquen, hops patch north of Lumbridge (east of the river) * Lyra, allotment patch north west of Port Phasmatys * Taria, bush patch in Rimmington * Dreven, bush patch south of Varrock, next to the Champion's Guild (use the Varrock Lodestone) All of them say the same thing: they've been having trouble with poor crops. They all have different explanations of what they think is wrong, including lack of rain, insects, pesky adventurers and erratic seasons. However, the fifth one you ask will suggest the fairies are the common root of such reasons. If you ask more than five members, the additional ones will be unresponsive to the issue of crop failure. Go back to Draynor and talk to Martin again. After telling him about the different ideas, go back to the Lumbridge Swamps and walk into the shack that was used during Lost City with your dramen staff (or lunar staff) to go to Zanaris. Trouble in Zanaris Head to the Fairy Queen's chamber. It's just south of where you enter the city, in the room with the slayer master. However, something's wrong. The queen herself is missing, and someone by the name of Fairy Godfather is there instead. When you speak to him, he will tell you that the queen protects the fairies from creatures known as Tanglefoot, who attack the city every once in a while from the shady grove near the cosmic altar. Unfortunately, in her last encounter with a Tanglefoot, the queen has fallen to some sort of illness and is under the care of Fairy Nuff. To find the queen, head west to the bank and then north to go to her house. Talk to Fairy Nuff, and she will tell you the details of the queen's illness and give you a symptoms list to take to a wizard named Zandar Horfyre, who used to work on otherworldly beings in Zanaris. A Fairy's Lifeforce Go to Falador and head south across the crumbling wall, in the city's western wall, to reach the Dark Wizards' Tower. You can also teleport to Port Sarim and head north-west, or to the clan camp and head a short distance north-west. When you arrive at the tower, head up to the top floor, and talk to Zandar. If your combat level is low, you will be attacked by the level 22, 35, or 37 Dark Wizards in the same room as Zandar. If this happens after handing over the list of symptoms to Zandar and not finishing the conversation, you will have to return to Fairy Nuff to get another one. Zandar explains to you that the life essence or the soul of fairies is purely magic. He tells you that a large part of the queen's life essence has been drained, which can only be done by a Tanglefoot or be done voluntarily. He'll take the symptom list and then suggest you talk to Malignius Mortifer, the only other known killer of a Tanglefoot. ]] Malignius can be found south of Falador, or north-west from the Port Sarim lodestone, along with four elemental wizards. Talk to him, and he'll tell you he could help but he wants something from you first - a skull from Draynor Manor. No other skull will work, as Malignius will not be fooled. Go to the manor and around to the back. Dig the gravestone there to find the skull, and head back to Malignius and give it to him. Phasma Phasmatis Natura Malignius tells you that he had indeed killed a Tanglefoot a long time back using a pair of magic secateurs. To obtain them for yourself, Malignius will tell you to go ask the Nature Spirit to perform the spell 'Phasma Phasmatis Natura' on an ordinary pair of secateurs, along with three or four specific items. These are different for everyone, so you must get the items assigned to you. The requested items may include items from the list below. Warning: Ghasts in Mort Myre swamp may rot any food you carry. If one of your required items is edible seaweed, jangerberries, king worms or lime, there is a chance that you may lose it; pack druid pouches or multiple food items to be safe. You can also avoid most of the ghasts by walking along the walls of Castle Drakan and into Mort'ton through its eastern entrance, from where you can safely get to the Nature Spirit. * A clean Avantoe herb (see Herblore) * Babydragon bones * Blue dragon scales (blue dragon lair in Taverley dungeon) * Charcoal (search the specimen trays in the digsite or buy one in Tai Bwo Wannai Village or Shilo Village) * Crushed gemstone (from failing to cut an opal, jade, or red topaz, or smashing one with a hammer) * Edible seaweed (from killing rock crabs, sea snakes or rock lobsters, or from a spawn in Mos Le'Harmless. Also note that ghasts can turn this into rotten food.) * Fat snail (from bruise blamish snail or blood blamish snail in Mort Myre) * A clean irit (he has a chance of calling this an irit leaf) * Grapes (respawn in Cooking Guild and the V.T.A.M./Phoenix Gang Lair; dropped by guards and goblins; stolen from wine stalls) * Jangerberries (you can grow them with Farming or find them west of Yanille) * Jogre bones (kill any jogre) * King worms (from the swamp near the Grand Tree in the Gnome Stronghold or in Taverley) * Lime (buy from Heckel Funch in the Grand Tree) * Mort myre fungus (use your silver sickle (b) near the logs in Mort Myre) * Mort myre pear (use your silver sickle (b) near the bushes in Mort Myre) * Mort myre stem (use your silver sickle (b) near the downed branches in Mort Myre) * Nature talisman * An unopened oyster * Potato cactus * Mosquito Proboscis (see Tai-Bwo Wannai Cleanup) * Raw cave eel * Red spider's eggs * Red vine worms (dug up in McGrubbor's Wood west of Seers' Village) * Slimy eel * Clean snapdragon * Snape grass * Supercompost * Uncut diamond * Uncut ruby * Clean volencia moss (obtained in Karamja during the Jungle Potion quest. Must have gotten to the part where you need to obtain Volencia moss.) * White berries If you do not have the required Herblore level to clean your herb, you can speak to Zahur in Nardah, who charges 200 coins for cleaning one herb. An alternative to this is to buy its clean version on the Grand Exchange. When you are finally ready, grab the required items, your secateurs, and go to the Mort Myre Swamp. Make sure to have the secateurs in your inventory and not in your toolbelt. Walk south until you find the Grotto Tree on an island - marked by a summoning obelisk icon - and talk to the Nature Spirit. He will bless your secateurs, at which point they will start to glow green. It is a great idea to pray at the nature altar, as it boosts your prayer by 20 points. Tanglefoot The Tanglefoot can only be harmed with the magic secateurs. The higher your Farming level, the greater you will hit. Head back to the Lumbridge Swamp and enter the shed with your dramen/lunar staff equipped. The magic secateurs are a one-handed weapon, so a shield or an off-hand weapon can be used, although the off-handed weapon will incur no extra damage. Head through the corridor south from the field of wheat to the mysterious ruins of the cosmic altar. To the west of the altar is an alcove with a shady grove. Attempt to enter and the gatekeeper will let you pass, saying that he is under orders to let you through. Inside will be a bunch of baby tanglefoots, and at the end of the tunnel will be a large, level 68 Tanglefoot. Wield your magic secateurs and approach it. Players with a low farming level should be prepared for a very long battle, as at level one farming, the secateurs seem to do an average damage of 7 from the Tanglefoot's 6,000 life points - a summoning familiar may be extremely helpful for such players. Appropriate food and melee armour is highly recommended in this situation; shields are also recommended, as the defensive abilities Reflect and Revenge can dramatically increase your damage output. After you have defeated the Tanglefoot, grab the Queen's secateurs that it drops. If you have a full inventory when you kill it or if you forget to pick up the secateurs and you leave, you can go back to the tunnel and receive them at the start of the tunnel. Head back to the Fairy Godfather, and give them to him to finish the quest. Rewards * 2 quest points * Magic secateurs (increases Farming-yields by 10% when harvesting allotments, herbs and hops) * * * * Required for completing Completion of Fairy Tale I - Growing Pains is required for the following: * Back to my Roots * Fairy Tale II - To Cure a Queen * Hopespear's Will Transcript Cultural references * The Fairy Godfather speaks like and resembles 's character from movie series. His examine text - "I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse" - is one of the most famous lines from the first film. * A couple of references from the movie include: ** Examining Fat Rocco gives the text "How am I funny - Like a clown?", a reference to the line spoken by Joe Pesci's character, Tommy Devito. ** Examining Slim Louie gives the text "As far back as I can remember, I always wanted to be a gangster", referencing Ray Liotta's character, Henry Hill. Trivia * When asking the farmers why the crops are failing, Kragen will get mad at the player, claiming that adventurers take his crops like they own the allotment. * This quest is referred to with three different names: ** 'Fairytale I - Growing Pains' in the Quest Journal control panel. ** 'Fairy Tale I - Growing Pains' in the game window, when you click on the Quest Journal entry. ** 'A Fairy Tale Part I - Growing Pains' in the Knowledge Base. fi:Fairytale I - Growing Pains es:A Fairy Tale Part I - Growing Pains Category:Wikia Game Guides quests